


Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life?

by Realistic_Dreamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Champions were dead but now are alive!, Courtship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, He stills talks, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Hurt/Comfort, I Suck at tags apologies, Link Whump, Link and Revali were flirting it up for they all died, Loving Revali, M/M, Possessive Revali, Possibly OOC Revali, Protective Revali, Rash Zelda, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), just not a ton, resurrected champions, she's not bad she just wanted her friends back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realistic_Dreamer/pseuds/Realistic_Dreamer
Summary: (Terrible summary! sorry! lots of Link Whump, Protective Revali, and fluff!)After the defeat of Calamity Gannon, Link's memories finally all fell into place. But instead of bringing relief and happiness, he feels the loneliness eating away at his very being. He missed his friends, he missed their gatherings, their jokes, their smiles...and he missed Revali. Revali who would challenge him to archery and then steal him away to a treetop to hold him close and tell him legends. The same Revali who would scold him for being so rash and stupid, and then would fly from Rito village to the castle to check on Link after a huge fight.When Zelda finds a scroll that could bring them back, she convinces Link to go along with the plan...even if the consequences could be deadly, though she doesn't let on just how deadly they could be...for Link that is.No matter the consequences, Link wants to bring them backHe needed to bring Revali backBut is the price to revive four champions too high for the Hero of Hyrule to pay?Either way, Revali is going to kick his ass after all is said and done





	1. The Scrolls and The Pain that Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction in a while...and I gotta tell you  
> Once you get into BOTW...theres no getting out. I Recently fell in love with the RevalixLink pairing so I decided to try and write a story.  
> please be kind! I wrote it all in the course of a week, and reread/proofread it twice.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Darkness…wasn’t it supposed to be scary? Disorienting? But all he felt was…softness and warmth. His body felt…wrong. Not painful, but almost like the memory of the pain that must have occurred. The comforting silence soon gave way to an incessant buzzing noise. Mosquitoes…bugs? It had to be, the last thing he remembered was being in the forest. He was in the forest with Zelda, walking towards what had looked like an abandoned stone plate with five stone pillars erect, as if standing guard and waiting for them. Zelda held the scroll they had found along with a few items belonging to their lost friends. He had been carrying the master sword, and…

The next memory made him sob internally…he had been holding the Rito Headdress that Revali had gifted him. He could still feel the softness of the feathers on the headdress, the smooth surface of the rubies hanging by the sides and the detail of the braids along some of the feathers had always brought a good feeling. Now that he had all his memories back, it just hurt. His heart had been torn out a hundred years ago and the feeling persisted even now.

Suddenly a soft feeling encased him…it felt like feathers, supporting his body. The buzzing was getting louder…but…it didn’t sound like bugs anymore. Words…were they words? Who was there? A feather-like texture cradled his face. Was everything okay? He wanted to get up, to move, to do something useful. Why couldn’t he move. He didn’t panic though, the darkness drained him of anything other than comfort and lethargy. He wanted the buzzing to stop and he wanted to just…disappear? Was that what he wanted?

Maybe…maybe that was for the best. He hated leaving Zelda, all alone like he was years ago. But if he just…disappeared, he could see them all again. He could see Mipha and engulf his childhood friend in a hug and hear her melodic laughter ring in his ears again. He would be engulfed by Daruk and hear his never-ending compliments and stories like times of old. Urbosa would guffaw at his hair before holding him tight, praising him in that motherly tone like she used to before every battle. And…Revali. He smiled…he could see Revali. He would tackle that grumpy Rito and bury his face in his warm feathers, before telling him again how much he loved him. Yes…he wanted to disappear and see all his friends again. He wanted to feel whole again, he wanted to belong.

It had been such a long time since he had felt like he had belonged.

“Link…”

His eyes started to open, and he saw a circle of blue in his vision. Red and yellow markings began to become more defined and those sharp, yet gentle green eyes pulled the picture altogether. He gave what he hoped was a smile. His arm started to move, the only body part listening to his heart. He stroked that feathered cheek, tears springing forth as his hand met soft blue plumage.

‘Vali…’ he mouthed, happiness overwhelming him.

The image smiled back at him, a stuttering sigh falling from his beak. “Link…”

He was so happy that he was going to see Revali, as he let his eyes slip close and the dark blanket over him. He heard his name being screamed in some sort of panic before  
all was dark and silent.

How it all Started Earlier That Day

Link chewed on his bottom lip as he trailed after Zelda, Master sword on his back and a headdress in his hands. He carried it carefully, glancing at it longingly. Zelda held a scroll  
in her hands, a bag hitting her hip with every step. Within that bag was three items holding just as precious memories. Daruk’s prized sketch of his wife and child, Urbosa’s prized Turquoise earrings that she had gifted to Zelda one of her birthdays, and lastly, Mipha’s journal of their travels they had gone on together.

He trusted Zelda with his life, and despite the risks, he was going to go through with this no matter what. Soon they arrived at the isolated, open-air altar. A circular gray stone sat on the ground, covered in moss and dirt from disuse. Five stone pillars circled the stone, standing tall and ready for whatever was about to happen. In the middle of the stone, sat a stone with a slit wide enough for a sword.

“Finally,” Zelda breathed, “We can get them back”

Link gave her a smile, his fingers gently tightening on the headdress. He gave a nod, not willing to let go of the last trace of Revali to sign his agreement to Zelda. He noticed Zelda’s eyes soften as she gripped the scroll tightly.

“Are you…are you ready for this? You…” she swallowed “Link…this will be painful…” she murmured

Link’s eyes hardened with resolve as he gave a nod, before motioning to the altar with the Headdress. He was ready to do this; he wanted his friends back…he wanted Revali back. Zelda looked at him for another minute before giving a nod and walking to the stone altar. She began setting down the Champions mementos, one in front of each pillar. Link went to the furthest pillar, kneeling and setting down the headdress with the utmost care. He used his fingers to graze a feather, closing his eyes and imagining Revali’s arms around him.

“Link are you ready?”

Link was brought out of his thoughts, standing up and turning to Zelda with a firm nod. He walked to the center of the circle and drew his sword, waiting on the others instructions.

“This will be long and hard…” she whispered, “It’s an all or none spell…we either revive all of them or none.”

Link swallowed but nodded, turning his sword until the tip faced the ground. Zelda took a deep breath before unraveling the scroll and reading its contents. Immediately the air thickened while the sky grew gray. As the spell neared its end, a heaviness sat in both of their chests. Zelda looked to Link and nodded, clenching the scrolls as he plunged the sword into the rock.

As soon as the sword hit the stone, a wave of pain raced through his body. It felt like every single nerve in his body was on fire. He bit back a cry and held onto the sword tighter. He just had to hold on long enough for the Champions to come back. Zelda held her breath as her attention turned to the pillars, hands covering her mouth in trepidation. Suddenly the pillars lit up with a spectacular glow. Daruk’s body began to outline, slowly filling with color and substance. As his eyes slowly opened, he looked around in surprise. He met Zelda’s teary eyes, and he forced a smile, still disoriented and confused.

“Daruk is here!” Zelda cried, giving a happy little jump.

Link gave a nod, holding tighter to the sword as he focused on the task at hand. He knew Mipha was formed when Zelda let out a choked sob, her name on her lips.

“Mipha!”

“Zelda…what?” Mipha’s confused voice echoed, before her eyes landed on Link. “Link?!” she cried, causing Zelda’s gaze to go to him.

Link fell to one knee, arms shaking and face unnaturally pale. He nodded at Zelda, staring down at the ground, hoping that this would all be over soon. He tried to take a few deep breaths as his ears started to ring. He could hear Mipha worrying loudly, but his concentration inhibited him from hearing her exact words.

“Mipha please, it will be okay I promise,” Zelda tried to reassure her friend, even as her eyes traveled to where Revali was about to form.

“Link is as white as a sheet!” Mipha insisted, her eyes trained on her childhood friend “Link, please stop whatever you’re doing!!”

“Why is there so much screaming?” a grumpy voice cut through, drawing three sets of eyes to the now recently formed Rito.

“Revali! Link, its working!” Zelda cheered; eyes now trained on Urbosa’s pillar. “Just one more! Please stay strong!” she begged, barely glancing at her knight.

Revali blinked at the scene before him. Daruk was waving frantically in excitement while Mipha’s eyes were filled with fear as she looked towards something. He tested the light barrier around him, finding it to be solid and inflexible. He then followed Mipha’s gaze and…

“LINK?!?!”


	2. Your Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a High Price to Pay for the ressurection, but was it worth it?

“LINK!?!” he cried, eyes widening in disbelief as he pressed himself against the pillar.

Link smiled widely at Revali’s cry, even as his face lost the rest of it color and he dropped his other knee. He held onto the sword for dear life, begging his body to hang on just a little bit longer. He was so close…yet he felt so far. Why wasn’t Urbosa here yet?

“LINK STOP!” Revali cried, feeling as if he was watching the life literally drain out of his human. 

“ZELDA! This must stop, please! It’s killing him!” Mipha begged, watching the scene before her in horror. 

Daruk finally caught on to what was happening and started pounding at the light barrier keeping him from his friends. “Don’t worry little Hero! We’re coming!” Fear entering his usually confident tone.

“It won’t work Daruk!” Revali spat in anger and frustration.

The Rito pounded against the barrier as well despite his previous statement, desperation for Link driving him insane. What the hell was going on? Why were they suddenly alive again while Link looked like he was knocking on death's door? He glared at Zelda, seeing as she was transfixed on Urbosa. 

“ZELDA! LINK IS –"

“We are almost there Revali! Link can do it!” Zelda snapped, her gaze never leaving Urbosa’s Body. 

Link felt his body be overcome with shocking pain and tremors, his vision blurring. The only reason he was still holding on was by pure desperation and his stiff grip on the hilt. He could do this. He traveled the kingdoms with no memories, he saved people and villages, and he had finally killed Calamity Gannon. He could do this, he had to do this. He managed to turn his head and caught Revali’s eyes, watching him scream and pound on the barrier’s walls.

“STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING YOU FOOLISH MAN! STOP THIS” The Rito Squawked, concern lacing his outrage.

“URBOSA!” Zelda cried in joy.

Tears streamed down her face as she gazed at the Gerudo Champion, the barriers shutting off and setting them free. She tackled Urbosa in an emotional hug, the woman blinking in disorientation from the sudden resurrection.

A thud resounded from the stone altar, causing everyone to snap their gaze to the Hero collapsed on the cold ground.

“LINK!”

The champions bolted to his side ignoring Zelda’s gasp from Urbosa’s side.

“Link…” she choked

Revali reached The Hero, gently gathering him in his wings and laying him on his lap. He searched his face for any sign of life, his breathing becoming sharp in panic when he couldn’t find any. He looked to Mipha for help, to see that she was already trying to heal him. Revali turned his attention now to Zelda, rage, and hatred burning in his eyes.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PRINCESS?!” he screamed.

Daruk placed himself between the princess and Revali, for once not chiming in on the situation. His eyes shone with worry for the hero, but he wanted to prevent any further conflict. Revali just scoffed angrily, turning his attention back to Link, body trembling in rage. His digits funning over the other's body, begging for any sign of movement. He couldn’t lose Link…not again…not now that he was alive again.

“He knew the risks…he…he knew!” she cried, leaning into Urbosa as she stared at Link’s lifeless body. 

Urbosa stared in silence at the scene, confusion filling her very being. She turned from the scene to stare at Zelda. 

“Zel…explain everything now” she breathed.

Shaking, Zelda began to explain what had happened int eh absence of the champions. It had been two years since the defeat of Calamity Gannon. She and Link had been at the castle’s library, cleaning and moving with little to no purpose. Even after so long for the rest of the world, the loss of their friends was still fresh and painful in their hearts and minds. Zelda had been exploring the scrolls when she stumbled across the scroll of resurrection. It was similar to the shrine of resurrection, but it needed pieces of deceased and a willing individual to give up their lifeforce. She brought the scroll to Link and soon they went to gather items that belonged to the four champions. After gathering the items, they ran to the stone altar in order to bring their friends back. She told Link that the process would be painful, but she timidly admitted to knowing that it could kill Link but not letting him know. 

“Link and I both agreed to do this, I didn’t want him to get hurt but…” she choked down a sob “But I wanted you all back so bad. Please…please forgive me” she cried, clinging to Urbosa’s hand, seeming to forget about everyone else in the room.

“How…how dare you…” Revali growled, shocking everyone but Mipha.

“Revali…” Daruk tried to control the situation 

“Shut it Daruk!” Revali snapped, clicking his beak aggressively at the Goron before turning his glare to Zelda. “You manipulated him Princess, you abused his kindness!”  
“I didn’t, I just –"

“He would do anything for us! ANYTHING!” he cried, holding Link closer to his chest, his wings trembling with fear and rage. “He would give up his heart for you! You knew he wouldn’t fight back when you brought him that scroll! It didn’t matter if he died, if we were brought back, he would do it no matter the consequences! He’s selfless! It’s others first and then himself!” Revali screamed, his breath stuttering between the tears. 

The others looked on in shock as the usually confident and arrogant Rito seemed to curl break down, curling over Link with a choked sob. 

“He’s a hero…” he dropped his forehead to Link’s. “That’s what he’s been trained to do…oh my Love…”

Holding Link close, he looked to Mipha with hope. The Zora Princess bit her lip, giving no indication of Link’s condition as she continued to pour her healing energy into the Hero. Then, suddenly, Link eyes fluttered open. The first thing he did when he locked eyes with Revali was smile softly, raising a trembling hand to cup Revali’s cheek.

“Vali…” he mouthed, smiling wider as Revali held Links hand against his cheek.

“Link…” he stuttered in pure relief “You stupid man you,” he chuckled, nuzzling the other softly. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, before Mipha broke the moment.

“He’s not out of the woods yet,” she said regretfully, although her eyes and posture spoke of hope. “We need to get him back to the Zora domain…it’s his best chance for healing,” she whispered, giving Links free hand a squeeze with a smile.

As if that was all the permission he needed, Link’s eyes rolled back into his head and went limp in the Rito’s grasp. Revali started to panic, before Mipha laid a gentle hand on his wing. Her gaze held confidence as she grabbed the Rito’s attention.

“Deep breaths Revali,” she murmured, still never making eye contact with Zelda. “I promise you that Link will be up and sassing you in no time. It would be weird without hearing the two of you banter like an old married couple,” she reassured before standing up and motioning to the others. 

Urbosa immediately nodded and crouched down to lift Link into her arms, raising an eyebrow as Revali resisted. 

“Revali…we need you in the air, I won’t hurt him” she assured softly.

Revali took a shuddering breath before nodding and gently handed Link over to Urbosa, gently nuzzling the others cheek one more time. While Urbosa straightened up, Revali gave one last look to Zelda, eyes narrowed and focused now. 

“You…until Link is aware and ‘speaking’, you are not allowed near him!” Revali snapped, clicking his beak at the princess when she tried to argue.

Daruk came up behind the young princess, dropping a comforting hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. He agreed with the Rito, but at the same time he wanted to comfort the child. That’s what she was in his eyes, a mere child thrust into a position of power too soon. Revali nodded, fluffing himself before following Urbosa and Mipha. He ignored Zelda’s sobs, focusing on the pale Hylian as they made their way to their transport.

“It’ll be okay Link, I promise you,”


	3. You Are A Foolish Man, But I Love You Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a long way to go, But Revali isn't leaving anytime soon...he still has to yell at the foolish man he has come to love

Revali slowly awoke, rising from his position at Link’s bed. He gazed at the other with tired eyes, using his wing to move some stray hairs out of his face. He was in the middle of a yawn, when the door slammed open, causing the Rito to choke on air in shock.

“GOOD MORNING FRIENDS!” Sidon cheered before a light thwap disrupted anything else he was going to say, Mipha coming from behind him. 

“Sidon, remember what we talked about? Using our inside voice?” Mipha sighed, amusement shining in her eyes as she walked over to the bed.

“Oh! Forgive me, it is just such a beautiful day!” Sidon laughed, lowering his volume considerably.

Revali just raised an amused eyebrow, something Sidon had become well-acquainted with over the past week. Revali nodded a greeting to Mipha before standing up and stretching. He looked longingly at Link before huffing in fake annoyance. 

“Can you two handle an hour without the great Revali? I need to wash up.” He huffed, crossing his arms and staring at the two Zora’s. 

Mipha gave him an amused roll of the eyes, taking the joke for what it was. Sidon on the other hand, seemed offended that anyone would doubt their caretaking abilities.

“DON’T YOU WORRY MY FRIEND! LINK IS UNDER—” another thwack from Mipha made him pause. “Oh sorry. Yes! Link is safe with us. Go on!” 

Revali looked at Mipha with a disbelieving look, to which just got him a splash of water in the face and a huff of annoyance. Revali stood in shock at her sass before shaking himself semi-dry.

“Just go birdbrain!” she waved him off. 

Revali squawked in indignation before marching off towards the baths. He picked the coldest pool and quickly dunked into the ice water. The shock distracted him from the chaos going on inside his head. One week ago, he was physically dead and now…here he was alive, bathing in the Zora’s Domain, and worrying over his lover. He closed his eyes in fatigue, dunking his head under the water just for distraction. While he was happy that he was alive again with all his friends, the price Link paid…was it worth it? Thinking about it now, Link was still paying for it. 

“Why…why did you do something so stupid?” Revali growled, splashing at the water in frustration. “Impulsive, self-less little brat!”

Red-hot anger quickly filled his body. Anger at Zelda for coming up with the ridiculous scheme, anger at Link for going along with the scheme out of guilt, and anger at himself. That whole time, he was stuck in that stupid barrier, unable to stop Link or help him at all. He was so angry that he couldn’t think straight. But he had to pull himself together. He was the Rito Champion, there was no time for muddled thoughts and distractions. After a fluffing of his feathers to cool down his skin underneath, Revali felt awake enough to return to Link’s room to resume his watch. 

Walking back into the room, he was slightly relieved to see that Mipha and Sidon were gone. While the two Zora’s were good help, they were overwhelming at the best of times. He sat down in the chair by the Link’s bed, laying his head down on the covers staring at the others motionless hand. He chuckled softly and took one hand in his wing, stroking it with his thumb. 

“You need to stop being so dramatic and wake up. If I must stay here any longer, I am going to smell of fish. Not fitting for a Rito warrior of my caliber,” he huffed, neck feathers fluffing in annoyance “You know this is all your fault. I wanted you to live a long happy life, even if I wasn’t there. I know I am magnificent but really—” Revali’s rant was interrupted by a cough like laugh.

Looking behind him, he saw no one in the room and he knew no one was outside the doors. Shaking his head to stave off his approaching insanity, he turned back to the bed. This was the shock though, as Link looked at him with a tired but amused expression. Again, that cough like laugh came forth, startling the Rito again.

‘At a loss…for words…birdbrain?’ Link signed sloppily, his hands trembling terribly.

Revali stood frozen, staring at Link like he was the long-lost prince of Gerudo Town. Link’s amused expression began to fall as worry and fear settled in. He opened his mouth to try and say something before feathered fingers cupped his face and a blue forehead rested against his. Relief washed through him as he pressed back against the Rito as best he could, holding Revali’s wings as support. 

“You stupid, foolish, self-less, pain in the as—” Revali squawked, pulling back to glare at Link, clearly not happy but relief present in his expression. “Never…ever do something like that again. If something ever happened to you…” he trailed off. 

Link chuckled and burrowed into Revali’s chest, breathing in the Rito’s scent. The other made a put off huff, and yet he pulled Link closer to him. His grip indicating that he wasn’t ready to let go for a while. Link felt himself relaxing in his hold, running his hands gently through the others feathers. He couldn’t believe that the ritual had worked. But here he  
was, with Revali in his arms, berating him as usual.

“Love you ‘Vali,” He croaked, burying himself further into the Rito’s hold.

“…I love you too Link. Don’t ever do that to me again.” He cooed, nuzzling the side of his head with his beak. 

Just as Link was about to sign something to his lover, the door burst open with a resounding slam and the two royal Zora’s stood there with varying expressions.

“MY DEAR FRIEND!” Sidon rejoiced, bounding over and holding one of Links hands “We were so afraid we would lose you!”

Revali slightly puffed up as he saw the closeness between Sidon and Link. He knew his jealousy was unfounded but being away from your lover for 100 years could make you an irrational bird. That’s what Revali told himself to justify all the possessive feelings bubbling up within. Mipha followed at a slower pace, giving Revali a relieved grin before turning a frown on Link. The latter curling into Revali’s chest, and embarrassed grin on his face. Mipha sighed and flicked the others forehead with a disapproving stare.

“That was stupid, reckless, and avoidable! You’re lucky we were there to transport you and heal your dumb ass!” Mipha huffed

Link’s jaw dropped while Revali chuckled at Mipha’s language. Sidon looked unsurprised at the exchange, focusing on thanking Link for returning Mipha to them. Revali and Mipha exchanged looks before everyone settled around Links bed to truly rest for the first time since everything happened.


	4. Rito's Are A Protective People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Link is Awake there is much to be done  
> And Revali can now unleash most of his sass thank goodness  
> Old friends come and apologies are made  
> are they welcome though?

Revali stood by the head of Link’s bed, staring hard at the Zora assisting Mipha in assessing Link. His lover gave Revali a smirk as he caught the Rito glancing his way, concern evident on his face. Revali scoffed and turned his gaze away, still staying close to the others side. 

“We aren’t going to hurt him Revali,” Mipha chuckled as she palpitated Link’s calves to assess his muscle tone.

“I know that obviously, I’m just here to make sure this one doesn’t do anything idiotic. He is prone to acts of stupidity you know,” he huffed, openly smirking at Link’s offended squeak.

Mipha rolled her eyes as Link swatted at the Rito’s wing, making the other cackle in triumph. Her expression faltered into a frown when the motion caused Link to flinch and slightly curl in on himself. Revali immediately moved closer, one wing across Link’s shoulders and the other hovering in worry. Mipha sighed and waved the other Zora off, her gaze fixed on the two in front of her.

“Now…Link. Do you want the bad news or good news first?” she asked softly.

Link bit his lip, wringing his hands. He paused before signing ‘Bad First’. Revali tensed, keeping his wing around the other. Mipha sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“When you…revived us, the process basically depleted you of your life force. And with you being in this bed for a few weeks…your muscles are out of practice. Walking is going to be difficult. Sidon is assisting in the construction of a wheelchair for you to use,” Mipha stopped as she saw Link’s face pale. 

Link swallowed at the end of Mipha’s news, clenching the bed sheets. It didn’t exactly surprise him, but it still hurt to hear. He was basically useless, a burden. What could he accomplish in a wheelchair? His self-deprecating thoughts were cut off by a sharp tap to the head from a beak. He yelped at the burst of pain, covering his head. He turned to Revali, a glare set on his face, before it dropped off at his determined expression. 

“Stop those thoughts right now Hero. First off, there’s good news. Second, no matter what, you will never be useless so stop that train of thought right now. Seriously Link,” his tone, although sharp, softened as he looked him in the eyes. “We will get through this. Mipha, if you please. Continue with the good news.” Revali stated, looking to the Zora, completely missing the way the Hylian turned a dark shade of red at the kind words.

Mipha, however, saw everything. She covered a laugh at the two before nodding. She pulled out a thin book, placing it in her lap. 

“The muscle loss and weakness are not permanent. Although its easier to loss muscle than it is to regain it, it should only take a month or two for you to regain your gross motor skills.” she smiled “Inside this book is a schedule for your physical therapy routines. If you do them every day, I have no doubt of a full recovery.” She smiled, raising an amused brow as Link took the book, opening it up and gazing through its pages, Revali reading right along over his shoulder.

“Isn’t a month recovery a little hasty?” Revali asked, drinking in the instructions.

“With Link’s tenacity and stubbornness, I have no doubt that his recovery will be quick and complete” said Mipha, laughing at Revali’s groan of agreement.

“Someone’s going to have to keep an eye on him I conclude?” Revali groaned in mock exasperation, squawking when Link full on hit his chest with the book in hand.

‘I do not need a babysitter! I am fine on my own,’ he pouted as he signed, doubt and worry still shining in his eyes. 

Revali was about to lecture the other on his attitude yet again when several knocks sounded on the door. Mipha made an inquisitive noise before standing up and going to the door, she opened it halfway and her body betrayed her shock. Immediately on alert, Revali slowly walked to the door, peeking over Mipha’s shoulder. His whole body froze as his previous rage filled his body and clouded his mind. There stood Daruk and Urbosa, smiling with joy and concern on both of their faces. But his rage was directed at the princess, standing meekly by Urbosa’s side. 

“What is she doing here?” Revali hissed, pulling himself to full height and staring Zelda dead in the eye.

“Revali!” Mipha chastised the Rito softly, although anyone could tell that her heart wasn’t in it.

Zelda swallowed, tears shining in her eyes as she shifted from one foot to another. Daruk nodded before shuffling past the two to go greet Link.

“LITTLE HERO!” 

Mipha had to laugh at that before focusing on the tense situation at hand. Urbosa took a deep breath before looking at Revali, a hand on the young heiresses’ shoulder. 

“Revali…just listen to her, please…” She asked before striding into the room, confidently going to links side and pulling him into a warm hug.

Mipha gave Revali a look before walking back into the bedroom, closing the door to give Revali and Zelda an illusion of privacy in the hallway. Revali scowled, struggling against the urge to yell at the princess. 

‘She’s the reason you almost lost Link…she’s the reason Link will be in a wheelchair for the next few months…’ He thought angrily, clenching his fists as he stared at the floor. 

“I’m sorry…so sorry” 

Revali looked up in confusion, watching tears stream down Zelda’s face. It was difficult to catch the Rito off guard, but the princess had not only succeeded in that, she also left him at a loss for words. Zelda took this as her cue to continue. 

“You were right…I…I knew Link would do it no matter the consequences” she choked, pulling on the edge of her sleeves. “I didn’t think about what it would do to him…all I cared about was getting you guys back. I’m so sorry Revali…He’s my best friend. I never meant to hurt him… not like this” She said, wiping away her tears.

“You say he’s your best friend…and yet you were ready to sacrifice him for the four of us…” Revali stated, though heat was absent from his words. “He has already done so much…suffered loneliness and had to protect a world that he could not remember.”

He ended with a sigh, rubbing a wing over his face. He…he could somewhat understand what Zelda had done. Ideally, he would do anything to bring Link back from the dead…but not at the expense of another. He took a deep breath and looked to the princess, noting her red, blotchy complexion and her trembling hands. He stepped up to her and laid a wing on top of her head, like a father would a child. Zelda looked up at the gesture, hope burning bright within her eyes. Revali took no pride in squashing that now.

“I cannot forgive you now…I can understand why you did such a thing. You Hylian’s are…fragile and brash,” he huffed in exasperation, taking his wing away. “I’ll try and forgive you…but I make no promises.” He nodded stepping back and towards the door. 

“I understand…” she said “Can…can I come in and see Link?” she asked.

Revali felt himself stiffen before he sighed and gave a wordless nod, ushering Zelda into the room. Zelda took off running, Mipha being the only obstacle between Link and Zelda’s tackle-hug. The Zora champion sighed as she managed to convince Zelda to go easy on her knight.

“WE JUST FIXED HIM! Don’t go screwing it up now or so help me Hylia!” Revali squawked in annoyance as he flew over to the group. 

Daruk let out a full bellied laugh, patting Revali on the back, nearly sending him to the ground. Mipha and Urbosa couldn’t hold back their amusement any longer, laughing at the antics of their friends. One could hear a chuckle from Link, who was cocooned by a sobbing Zelda. The scene was warm and nostalgic. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Urbosa Murmured to Daruk, gazing upon their family.


	5. Stubbornness Meet Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stubborn Hylian, A frustrated Rito, and a wheelchair equal what exactly

Over the next few days, the group stayed close to one another, having 100 years of events to catch up on. All of them watched and helped with Link’s physical therapy, especially Revali and surprisingly Daruk. The Older male having seen many injuries and conditions during his time. He showed Revali when to push Link for another few repetitions, and when he should stop for the day. Although Revali felt coddled and looked down upon at times by the other, he was beyond grateful for Daruk’s help. He could see Link brighten day by day, but damn it all, he wished the other would use the wheelchair. Every time Mipha brought it in, Link pretended to either be too tired, or just refused to look at it. Revali wanted to beat his head against the wall; Hylia save him from a Hero’s stubborn spirit. 

“Link…I swear to all that is holy…” Revali spat, staring down a pouting Link on the bed. “If you don’t use this wheelchair right now, I will throw you in an icy stream!” he snapped, clicking his beak when Link turned away from him.

Mipha sighed and made to take the wheelchair away, but Revali stopped her with one wing held up. He shook his head and stomped over to Link’s side, his heart a bit heavy for the other. But like Daruk said, sometimes you needed to push in order to make progress. Link looked up and frowned at the smirk on Revali’s face before he realized what was happening. He began to frantically sign negatives at the smirking Rito, trying to scoot away from the other. Revali let out a short laugh at the terrified look in his eyes, before scooping him up and depositing him in the wheelchair. Link blinked in shock before crossing his arms and avoiding Revali’s gaze, embarrassment and humiliation filling him from  
head to toe.

“Great, perfect! Avoid me, because that always works,” Revali clacked sarcastically, beginning to get annoyed. 

“Link…why don’t you let Revali take you outside? You’ve been cooped up for three weeks…” Mipha tried, hoping to lessen the tension in the room.

Link blinked before slowly looking at Mipha. She gave him a soft smile before nodding towards Revali who was looking away, beak clenched tightly. Seeing him, Link felt shame course through him. He was acting like a child to those who only wanted to help him. He was hurting the one who loved him 100 years ago and the one who loved him now. Hurt pride was no excuse to hurt his friends…and the love of his life. 

‘Mipha…I am sorry…’ he signed to her, smiling when she smiled back and kissed his forehead. 

‘Thank you Link, but I think you and Revali need to talk,’ she smiled, stroking his cheek before leaving the room. 

Link nodded before clumsily trying to wheel the chair over to Revali. The other heard his struggles and raised a brow, turning to fully face the other. His posture was still tense and rigid, annoyance and…helplessness radiating off him. Link felt the shame sink into him like a dagger to the heart. 

‘Revali…I’m…I’m sorry.’ He signed, biting his lip. ‘I know I’m being a pain…and you have helped me so much. I’m sorry to be such a burden’ he finished signing with trembling hands, looking down to his lap. 'Its just...so hard...'

Revali watched Link, eyes softening as Link apologized. He gave a fake sigh of annoyance as he approached the other, eyes softening as looked down at the man. He brushed his wing against Link’s cheek, making him look up to see Revali’s soft smirk.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a burden? Although I thank you for the apology.” He gave slow nod of thanks before going behind Link to grab the handles of the wheelchair. “Now let’s get you outside into some fresh air. I don’t know how you have survived in this stale bedroom, but you are starting to stink!” Revali noted, smirking out of Links view as the other gasped in mock offense. 

Making their way outside took no time at all but finding the spot worthy of Revali’s attention took much longer. Link at one point buried his face in his hands, whether out of exasperation or to contain his laughter even he didn’t know. Why did the Rito had to be so picky? It was just sitting outside. 

“Your thinking is too loud; it is the principle of the matter Hero!” Revali huffed, turning away from another spot to move on. “You deserve the best spot for your return to the ‘living’ world.” Revali scolded.

Link didn’t bother to hide his laughter this time, throwing his head back and holding tighter to the wheelchair as Revali shook it. After another few minutes of searching, Revali found a spot worthy of his presence. It was a flat, grassy area at the top of a hill with a river to the north and trees to the south. Revali made sure to situate the chair on the flattest point before nodding to himself and then looking at Link.

“Worth the wait wasn’t it?” He smiled at Link’s excited nod. “The great Revali accepts nothing but the best!” he preened, chest puffing out.

Link rolled his eyes before scooting forward in the chair, trying his best to try and stand. Revali held himself back from assisting Link, wanting to give the Hero some form of independence. Seeing Link’s frustration grow, he walked forward and offered forth his wings. Link bit his lip, obviously wanting to walk on his own before giving a nod. Revali internally preened at being able to help his love, one of the first acts of courtship. Of course, Link didn’t know that…yet. Revali would have to talk to him at some point about courting one another. He wrapped one wing around Link’s waist and the other raised out for Link’s hands to hold onto. Gently he guided Link away from the wheelchair and to a soft and grassy spot. Once he had lowered Link to the ground, he took a seat slightly behind him, keeping one wing on the others back just in case. 

The world was soft in its silence as they sat there on that hill. Link taking deep breaths of the fresh air, while Revali’s gaze jumped from the scenery to looking at the other. The Rito slowly moved his wing from Link’s back to his waist and pulled him back into his lap. He smirked victoriously at Link’s squeak, peering over his shoulder to see the Hylian’s face a deep red. Link puffed out an annoyed breath and lifted his hands up, signing quickly and furiously.

‘Was that really needed?’ he signed, a playful smile dancing onto his lips.

He relaxed in Revali’s grip, shivering when his beak gently brushed against the tip of his ear. He had missed this, missed the feeling of complete safety, Not having to be on high alert 24/7, and only in Revali’s company did he feel this way. He ran his fingers through the feathered wing on his waist, smiling softly as he felt Revali softly trill from the action. For the next few minutes they sat in comfortable silence. No one interrupting them to drag Revali away for questions or checking in on Link. Revali took a breath before gently giving him a squeeze, gathering the others attention. He felt his heartbeat speed up when Link’s gaze met his. 

“Link…we need to talk,”


	6. Let Me Take Care Of You...Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali wants to Court Link...Rito Courting means protecting and caring for the other. but will Link let Revali do that for him?

“Link…we need to talk,” He said, eyebrows jumping when a worried look fell upon Link’s face. “No, no, no! Not a break up! Geez! How could you think so low of me, like the great Revali would do such a thing in such a moment” He squawked.

Link gave a small, sheepish smile. He turned his body sideways in Revali’s lap, signing a sorry to the Rito. He looked to him, relieved that he had eliminated a break-up from the  
‘Talk’. Revali gave one last nuzzle to the others hair before pulling back. 

“I want to court you,” Revali said seriously, holding back a chuckle at Link’s wide eye stare.

‘But…’ Link sighed before a wing obnoxiously covered his hands.

“In my culture, we have been flirting… nothing concrete or special” He explained, “I…I want this to be permanent. Courting you would mean that I was claiming you as mine…and I would be yours.”

He smiled and nuzzled Link as the other’s eyes started to get moist and watery.

“Would you accept my courtship?” He asked softly, looking into the other’s eyes. “Please…let me take care of you. You’ve been fighting for so long, protecting everyone you see. Why don’t you let someone take care of you? Let me take care of you…”

Link looked up at the other, looking like he wanted to say yes but Revali knew how much he valued his independence. From what the Hero had told him, he had always been on his own. He and Zelda had been close, but he was always independent by suggestion of the king. Revali wanted to change that.

“Come live with me in Rito village, let me hold you at night, let me protect you as much as you protect me, give me the joy of dance with you on our wedding day, let me watch you tell stories of our adventures…grow old with me….” He pressed his forehead to Link’s, eyes closed “I love you Link.” He said softly, vulnerability entering his voice, begging for the other to reply. 

Hands framed his face, pulling him up to look at Link, whose face was split into a happy smile with a few tears lining his cheeks. He began to nod at Revali, who stared in shock, unsure if it was that easy. Revali’s happy disbelief just made Link smile wider and laugh.

“Yes…Yes…” he whispered, voice hoarse with disuse, but it was the most beautiful thing Revali had ever heard. 

Revali smirked and pulled Link closer, burying his beak in his hair while the other buried himself in his feathers. 

“Of course, I never had a doubt. I am the Great Rito Champion after all,” he preened, “I am quite the catch and –OW!” He looked down to see Link raising an amused eyebrow at the other after having just pulled at his chest feathers. “Why you little!”

Revali snapped his beak playfully before trapping him in his wings, as he tried to escape. The next few minutes were filled with playful banter and lighthearted wrestling. Revali ceased his motions as he noticed Link’s body begin to tire. 

“Now hold still Hero, I need to braid your hair. Not only is it the first courtship gift I bestow upon you,” he smirked “But everyone needs to know that the great Revali has chosen you as his intended,” he huffed, gently pulling Link back so he had full access to his hair “And no moving. Take a minute to rest your eyes if you have to, just don’t move around.” He scolded.

His wingtips gently combed through his hair, picking a few good-sized strands near Link’s left ear. Revali wanted his braid to be visible to everyone that even glanced at the Hero; he needed to show people that Link was no longer available, being as possessive as he was. Link smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing as Revali meticulously pulled the strands into an intricate pattern. 

Revali smiled at Link’s relaxed posture, before focusing on the braiding. He did a complicated design before taking a deep blue ribbon from his pouch and winding it into an outside strand of the braid. He became prouder and prouder as the color complimented Link’s complexion. He began to near the end of the braid before pinching it and taking a bright green bead from his own braid to clip at the end. He stared at the sight before him, preening proudly at how well he performed his first courting gift. Still, it was missing something. It suddenly came to him and he swiftly plucked a feather from his wing. He stuck it into the small opening of the bead and watched its bright blue color lay against the golden hue of Link’s hair. It was a beautiful sight. 

‘Now everyone will know who holds his heart,’ he thought smugly, before realizing that Link was slowly being lulled to sleep. ‘Too much excitement huh Hero?’ 

The soft tugging of his hair and the sound of the wind blowing through the tree’s nearly lulled Link into a deep sleep before a wing gently pressed into his side, waking him up. He looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Rito, which only made him huff out playfully. 

“Mipha will have my head if we don’t get you back to your room to rest,” Revali sighed, although his concern was evident. 

Link gave a tired chuckle and nodded. Before he could even attempt to stand, he felt himself being swooped up into a bridal carry. He felt his face immediately heat up and buried his face in the others shoulder rather than meet Revali’s gaze. Revali’s laugh echoed throughout the air as he carried the other back, his hold loving and never faltering.


	7. A New Journey Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their courtship starting, everything should be perfect, right?

Waiting outside the castle entrance in the open air, Revali was elated to finally be leaving the Zora domain and returning to Rito Village with Link at his side. Ever since Revali had announced their courtship to their friends, and consequently the world since all their friends were massive gossips, they hadn’t had a minute to themselves. Turn a corner, get bombarded with wedding questions and courting advice; try to walk around outside, get bombarded by tourists and visitors congratulating them on their engagement and asking for a minute of their time. By the end of the week, Revali was thoroughly frustrated with everyone and everything. 

Though, he didn’t have it nearly as hard as Link. Once Zelda had heard the news, she went straight to Link’s room and for three hours no one saw them. The last hour all the group could hear was Zelda’s cries and apologies. She was begging for Link to come back to Hyrule castle, to stay by her side and help her rebuild the country. Revali felt fear grip his heart that night, knowing how loyal Link was to the princess. It was possible that he would cave to her commands and pleadings. But his worries were for nothing as Zelda left the room late that night, tears still streaming down her face. She said nothing to the champions as she walked away as fast as her legs could carry her. Revali bolted into the room, dread weighing his mind down as he saw Link curled onto his side on the bed. He made his way over to the other, and as Link rolled to face him, he swept him up in his wings. Link had signed the story of how he had refused the princesses pleas and then later commands. He frantically told Revali that he would never leave him, to which Revali just held him tighter. Relief filled his body as he comforted the knight that night.

“Well don’t you look surly Mr. Champion,” Urbosa chortled as she sauntered over to Revali with an amused glint in her eyes.

“I am quite ready to get out of here if you must know. You guys and the local gossips are not helping with my mood and Link’s recovery,” he snapped, still aggravated from the last-minute congratulations this morning from some well-meaning Zora’s.

“Oh, the gossip isn’t going to stop when you leave,” Urbosa bragged, laughing at Revali’s death glare. “As if Rito’s aren’t the most sarcastic and gossipy tribe I have ever met.” She stated with a flip of the hair.

Revali chose to curse her under his breath rather that challenge her claim. Heaven knows what the Elder would say once Revali arrived with the Hero on his back, sporting a courting braid with Revali’s colors. He would either start telling the two of his own courtship so many years ago or pull Link to the side to ask him for all the details. As he was contemplating his premature death by embarrassment, he hardly noticed Daruk and Mipha wheeling Link into the room. Link took one look at Revali’s face and burst into laughter at his expense. The Rito glared at his intended, before turning to Mipha who held out a small booklet, similar to her own, with a soft smirk.

“In here are all the physical therapy routines he should do every day, foods he should eat to help with his grogginess and muscle cramps, and anything else you should know in case any problem arises.” She smiled, “And we did rebuild the wheelchair to be collapsible and better to travel with. Luckily, Teba came yesterday to pick it up, so it should be at your place by now.”

Revali nodded, paying close attention to what Mipha was pointing to in the book he held. He tucked the book into the front his Rito armor, before looking to Daruk and Link. Daruk had just finished assuring Link of something before patting him on the shoulder and stepping to the side. Revali smirked and stepped in front of Link, wings on his hips as he raised an eyebrow.

“Ready to go Hero?” he teased, but sincere; he wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. 

Link nodded enthusiastically, looking to Daruk who offered an arm for him to pull himself to a standing position. Link wobbled on his weak legs, shaking his head when Revali made a step to support him. The Rito huffed in amused frustration before stepping forward, turning his back to Link and crouching down. Link slowly but surely climbed onto Revali’s back, grabbing a hold onto his shoulder pads and tightening his knees slightly above Revali’s hips. He had to hold back a trill of pleasure of the feeling of Link on his back. Instead he huffed out a playful ‘Hold on’ before he gave strong flap of his wings, immediately taking off into the air. Revali circled long enough for the Champions to wave goodbye to the two of them, promising to visit soon, before he began his journey to Rito village. Along the journey, Revali would made snarky and sarcastic observations of the new world below them.

“Seriously? That’s what they did with that village?”

“If I see another patch of brown, I am going to nose dive into a river,”

“Link…tell me that crater wasn’t made by you…YOU LITTLE! HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT!”

“Yes, yes we are almost there. And they say I am the impatient one. Wait until I tell the elder about your whining…and yes signing and tapping me counts as whining.”

Link laughed softly at Revali’s comments, gently tightening his arms around his neck every now and then. He felt his eyes close, the motion of flying lulling him into sense of grogginess. Soon, the sarcastic comments stopped, and a soft voice starting to trill and sing softly. Link tried to make out the words but realized that the words were in an ancient language. An ancient Rito language combining words, clicks, and trills. He cuddled into Revali’s back, smiling at the song. Soon it tapered off, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. 

“Link?” Revali said softly.

Link hummed in reply; eyes still closed as he stayed cuddled into his feathered back.

“Thank you…for waiting for me.”

Link blinked in confusion, lifting his head and tapping Revali in confusion.

“You slept for 100 years, you woke up with no memories and yet…you never pursued a relationship or accepted suitors…and when you got your memories back, you never forgot  
me. you waited for me and almost died bringing me back,” Revali said, choking a bit on the last bit.

Link nodded, gently hugging Revali from behind. He knew Revali needed to get this off his chest. 

“I promise you that I will do the same for you. Despite my…rough and sharp personality,” He grudgingly admitted, rolling his eyes at Link’s chuckle. “But I do love you. I promise I will protect you and love you. You’ve already done so much…let me take over for a while”

Link bit his lip, hiding his face in Revali’s back. The Rito Village was coming into view, and Link knew that Revali would be his sarcastic, snarky self for the next few days as he adjusted to being alive and well in his home village. He gently scooted himself up, head next to Revali’s and laid a kiss against the others cheek.

“Okay Vali…I Love You Too,” he smiled, “Even if you are a dramatic bird.”

“Excuse you! I am in no form dramatic! Take that back or I will nose-dive right into Rito square I swear!”

Link just laughed and held on, being lulled to sleep to the sound of Revali’s indignant squawking. Whatever the future held, Revali and Link would take in on together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I posted a completed multi-chapter story!  
> I'm so so happy!  
> Let me know if you guys would like anymore stories, snippets, or if i should stop writing haha  
> THANK YOU


End file.
